In a conventional cable connector, male and female connectors are provided for achieving the effect of connecting the cable connector, and an enhanced connection structure is generally deigned for improving the insertability or connectivity of the connectors and assuring a secured connection of the male and female connectors to prevent them from being loosened or separated.
However, the enhanced connection structure of the conventional cable connector still has the drawbacks of being loosened easily or affecting the functions of present existing installed components, and thus its appearance and structure must be redesigned and such cable connector is not applicable for a particular model only. For example, a conductive terminal connecting device as disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. M391748 includes a locking hook locked into a locking hole to achieve the effect of preventing the connecting device from being loosened, but this structure cannot be applied to a cable connector that requires further screwing after the cable connector is connected, or this structure fails to prevent the screwed cable connector from being loosened or separated. Obviously, the conventional cable connector requires improvements.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible solution and design in accordance with the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.